


Páginas

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [11]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bisturis me assustam, Eu gosto de livros, Eu realmente gosto, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: É assim que será.





	Páginas

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Magi Madoka Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Um céu pintado de azul escuro, uma noite eterna sem estrelas. Apesar da ausência de luz, o capim alto, que tomava conta da pradaria até onde se podia ver, apresentava uma homogênea cor verde. Um aspecto estranho, era como se cada folha fosse igual. Bando de livros batiam suas capas duras como asas e voavam pelo ambiente inóspito.

Naquele mundo havia uma pequena ilha de espaço aberto. A maioria dos livros circulavam por ali, partindo e pousando em um aglomerado deles no centro, com a forma de uma grande tronco de árvore com grossos galhos.

Na base do tronco havia uma garota recostada nele. Seus olhos eram verde-limão e seu cabelo castanho formava uma trança que descansava em seu peito. A trança era amarrada com um grande laço verde, selada por uma gema de um verde brilhante com um formato de uma cruz grega. Seu vestido de cor creme era única peça que vestia, tinha mangas curtas e era também um short que cobria a parte superior das coxas enquanto usava botinas marrons até a altura da canela. Não tinha zíper ou botões, mas tinha par de bolsos, tanto no short quanto no peito, e um cinto marrom que era útil apenas para carregar a arma. Era um facão que ficava suspenso sem bainha, com um formato de bisturi. Ela estava pronta para uma aventura.

No entanto, suas aventuras estavam em suas mãos, um dos muitos livros que havia ali. As páginas eram grandes e preenchidas com runas coloridas, do qual a garota lia sem dificuldade, era como se a informação fosse fixada diretamente em sua mente. Era mais uma das longas histórias, talvez mais uma sem fim, quando ela chegava à metade, ela descobria que era apenas um quarto. Ela já tentou abrir a última página algumas vezes, mas sempre surgia uma próxima.

Cada livro era um enredo diferente. Personagens, lugares, interações, mundos... Sempre havia algo inédito na próxima página. Todavia, havia um protagonista, testemunhando os eventos ou sendo descrito por um narrador. Toda a atenção estava voltada para esse personagem.

A garota fechou o livro.

Quando foi a última vez que ela foi a protagonista? Quando desejou morrer, sim, não literalmente e não certa de que conseguira isso, mas a intenção é que contava. Ela não era nada mais do que uma figurante de sua própria vida antes disso, que irônico.

O capim começou a balançar freneticamente, sem direção já que não havia vento.

Não, nem mesmo nesse momento. Ela não buscou isso, aquela criatura apareceu com a oferta, um contrato na verdade. Ela aprendeu com as garotas que ele era um ser de negócios. Para ele, ela era um cálculo.

Ela olhou para o céu vazio de seu mundo retorcido.

Talvez houvesse um deus a observando, transcrevendo sua alma entre formalidades e tédios. Essa preguiçosa esperança lhe trouxe um sorriso, pois a iniqüidade lhe fazia mais normal do que nada.

O céu foi interferido por longas e finas pernas de metal vindo do topo da árvore.

"Hã? Você sentiu algo?"

As pontas das pernas ganharam a forma de bisturis e as lâminas refletiam diferentes pontos da pradaria. Em um deles o capim estava sendo aberto, formando uma trilha.

"Uma visita..." Ela olhou para bagunça de livros espalhados no chão a sua volta. "Por favor, vão para outro lugar."

Os livros abriram as suas capas de saíram voando para longe. O mesmo aconteceu com o livro em suas mãos, que ela jogou para o alto enquanto se afastava da árvore. Ela ajeitou suas roupas, as sobrancelhas e o cabelo, dando uma boa cheirada em sua trança, só para ter certeza.

O tempo passou e não havia sinal da visitante, a garota não sabia por qual direção ela viria, mas estava quase certa de que a pessoa não estaria perdida, já que outros vieram e conseguiram localizar facilmente ao sentir a fonte de magia dela. A ansiedade lhe plantava dúvidas quanto a sua postura, seria melhor fingir surpresa ou impressionar com a sua aguçada percepção? Talvez colocar as mãos na cintura e abrir mais as pernas para mostrar como é confiante ou cruzar os braços e passar um ar de maturidade?

Veio o som das folhagens e capim se abriu para uma garota de cabelos rosa solto, um tanto longos. Ela estava carregando um livro em seus braços e vestia um pijama amarelo com estampas fofas de nuvens e coelhinhos. Seu sorriso não chamava tanta atenção quanto o brilho dourado de seus olhos.

"Olá visitante, estou feliz em vê-la. Como vai você?" disse a anfitriã, sentindo que aquilo não tinha soado nem um pouco natural.  _Eu devia ter ensaiado isso._

A garota de pijamas respondeu, "Estou feliz em vê-la também, Itsuko-chan."

Toda a preparação havia ido por água abaixo. "V-V-Você está me chamando pelo nome?"

"Ehhh... Você é Itsuko Fujita, né?" indagou a visitante, ficando pensativa. "São tantos nomes para lembrar... Desculpe se eu acabei misturando eles."

"Não, não é isso! Eu quero... dizer..." então Itsuko semicerrou o olhar. "Nós nos conhecemos?"

"Ah..." A visitante sorriu. "Wehihi, eu acho que a sua bruxa se lembra."

Novamente perplexa, Itsuko se virou, tendo o tempo de ver as pernas de metal recuando para dentro da árvore. "Ah não! Eu esqueci de mandar ela se esconder, eu-" Ela se virou de volta para a visitante em um instante.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas, certa de que estava tudo resolvido.

"MADOKA?!" Itsuko ficou de queixo caído. "O-O-O que que é isso?! Seu visual! E... E... por que você não veio voando?"

"Eu gosto de explorar as barreiras, ter aventuras de vez em quando, nunca se sabe quando você pode encontrar um tesouro escondido." Madoka puxou o tecido de seu pijama. "É como um sonho lúcido, então vim vestida a caráter. Não era nessas horas que você mais gostava de viver suas histórias?"

"Sim..." Itsuko respondeu, ficando mais séria, mas logo sorriu. "Então é isso, você não viria aqui por nada." Ela se virou e começou a caminhar até árvore. "Eu estou bem."

Madoka a seguiu, perguntando com uma voz alegre, "Outras garotas têm visitado você ultimamente?"

Itsuko olhou para trás, "Você deve saber."

Em resposta, Madoka deu de ombros.

Itsuko olhou para ela por mais um tempo e retornou a andar. "Algumas garotas vieram aqui, as que tiveram coragem pelo menos. Elas perguntam por que eu não me livro desse capim, como se eu não tivesse tentado." Ela tocou a árvore e o solo começou a trepidar.

Madoka viu livros se desenterrando, juntos eles formavam uma das raízes da árvore e ela se ergueu entre as duas garotas. "Talvez se você abrir uma trilha toda vez que deixa a sua barreira, funcione."

"Talvez..." Itsuko passou com a mão na capa dos livros na raiz para tirar o excesso de terra. "Vamos sentar?"

As duas sentaram na raiz. Madoka ficou em silêncio, olhando para a outra garota.

"E... É." Itsuko balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Elas vêm, ficam admiradas com todos esses livros. Elas perguntam meu nome, de onde eu sou, de que época, eu faço mesmo. Algumas perguntam sobre o meu desejo, mas eu prefiro não revelar, todas compreendem." Então ela ficou puxando a sua trança. "Elas lêem alguns livros. Uma até pediu emprestado, mas não é possível, meus lacaios gostam de viver aqui. Nós nos despedimos e algumas retornaram a me visitar. Viu? Eu estou super bem."

Madoka concordou, "É bom vê-la mais forte."

"Eu selei o meu próprio destino, né? Foi minha decisão." Itsuko olhou para o céu inexpressivo. "Eu não estava esperando esse fim, mas eu estou aceitando."

"Fim?" Madoka franziu o cenho de leve. "Você ainda espera por um?"

Os olhos verdes piscaram e a garota abriu a boca, se transformando em um risinho zombador. "Você não precisa vir aqui e ser a minha psicóloga, está desperdiçando o seu tempo."

"Não sou psicóloga," Madoka afirmou com gentileza, "não, pois vim por algo muito especial."

Itsuko voltou a olhar para divina visitante, a curiosidade guiando para o livro que ela estava segurando.

Madoka o mostrou. "Você já leu esse?"

"Se você fizer essa pergunta, eu sempre responderei que não..." Itsuko tocou a capa. Era colorido, mas grosseiro, apenas papel manchado com tinta guache, feito tão às pressas que o 'artista' havia deixado digitais. Ela demorou para notar que as manchas tinham a forma de runas e um pouco mais para decifrar o título.

**Para as estrelas**

Mesmo com esse título, ela não esperava encontrar nada épico dentro daquele livro.

"Eu o encontrei nos limites de sua barreira, bem escondido no capim," Madoka falou, fazendo um gesto com o objeto para que a outra segurasse também.

"Deve haver inúmeros na mesma situação que esse..." Itsuko aceitou a oferta, por educação, no entanto. "O que há de tão especial nesse?" Ela virou a capa para ver a primeira página.

Não havia um prefácio, uma introdução, um primeiro capítulo. Na verdade não havia nada escrito ali, apenas uma foto antiga de um casal segurando um bebê.

O coração de Itsuko apertou.

"Ah, essa é primeira foto de seus pais segurando você fora da maternidade." Madoka olhou mais de perto. "Você estava vestida como uma princesa. Wehihi."

"Isso é uma piada?" Perguntou Itsuko, irritada.

Madoka olhou para ela. "Parece que esse livro está contando uma história e você é parte dela."

_Eu nunca fui parte de nada._

O capim chacoalhou. Itsuko não teve a coragem de proferir esses pensamentos diante daquele olhar sobrenatural, talvez já fosse tarde demais.

Com o momento de silêncio, Madoka sorriu e virou a próxima página. "Eu acho que irei tomar a iniciativa."

Itsuko constatou que era realmente um álbum. Cada página que vinha era uma nova foto com ela.

"Eles tiraram muitas fotos de você quando era pequenina," Madoka comentou, "pudera, com um sorriso tão fofo."

A outra garota respondeu, indiferente, "É... Eu era a felicidade deles."

Algumas páginas a mais e então veio a foto da pequena Itsuko segurando o berço de outro bebê.

"E aí está ele..."

"Seu irmão." Madoka assentiu, convencida. "Você estava muito feliz com a chegada dele."

"Ansiosa," Itsuko enfatizou, "enquanto a barriga da minha mãe crescia, todo mundo dizia que eu logo teria alguém para brincar." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ninguém me avisou que quando ele tivesse idade para isso, eu já estaria com dificuldades na escola."

Madoka virou mais algumas páginas e parou em uma foto onde os dois estavam posando lado a lado. "Que sorriso grande e banguela do seu irmão."

"Enquanto eu era a 'quieta'," Itsuko complementou, revirando os olhos, "ele vivia agarrando as pernas dos meus pais e dizendo que os amava, um verdadeiro puxa saco."

"Wehihi, eles podem ser bem barulhentos às vezes, né?"

Itsuko olhou para a deusa, um tanto confusa.

"Ahm... hmmm..." Madoka virou a página. "Vamos continuar, esse livro é bem longo."

Vendo as novas fotos do irmão, ela disse, "Ele é esperto. Ele aprendeu a falar e andar muito mais rápido do que eu, todos ficaram impressionados. Nos estudos não foi diferente, enquanto eu fazia cursinho para ter uma chance, ele passava nos exames de matrícula entre os primeiros sem esforço."

Então apareceu uma foto com a família.

Madoka comentou aquilo, "Vocês foram à Disneylândia em Tóquio. Era idéia sua, não era? Você gosta de contos de fadas."

"E as princesas também, eu acho que não escondo isso." Itsuko mostrou um sorriso e depois voltou a ficar séria, apontando. "Mas veja que o meu irmão já está usando boné."

"Ah sim, a doença."

"Ele está um pouco magro também." Itsuko ficou assentindo. "Meus pais queriam sempre dar o melhor para o tempo que ele tinha. Eles nem se importavam mais se eu estivesse indo na escola ou não..."

As próximas fotos eram com eles no hospital, no corredor ou na cama, conectado a bolsas e aparelhos, o garoto sorria apesar de sua aparência definhada.

"Ele estava aceitando," Madoka disse, "ninguém contou a ele, mas ele sentia. Justamente o contrário dos seus pais. As pessoas colocavam a insistência deles como algo positivo, mas você ouvia as conversas atrás das paredes."

Itsuko ficou quieta, não tão incomodada com o conteúdo daquelas declarações do que com a serenidade da voz. Ela estava em paz com o desejo que fizera, realmente estava, mas tendo seu estado de espírito sendo expressado por outra pessoa era, no mínimo, invasivo.

Então uma página estava sem foto e a seguinte, e assim continuou Madoka folheando páginas em branco.

Itsuko suspirou e sorriu.

Madoka folheou mais páginas sem nada.

"E aqui essa história termina..." Itsuko concluiu, relaxando os ombros e cruzando os braços. "Espero que esteja satisfeita com esse teste psicológico. Eu fui bem, não fui? Eu te dis-"

"Isso não é um teste." Madoka virou mais uma página e ali estava uma foto.

A outra garota fez uma careta. Ela não reconhecia aquelas pessoas, um homem com uma idosa...

O capim chacoalhou e bandos de livros lançaram vôo, tomando o céu monocromático com o som do bater de suas capas.

O terror tomou conta de Itsuko, que levou as mãos à boca, como se seu corpo estivesse obedecendo a parte dela que não queria fazer aquela pergunta, "Quanto... Quanto tempo já passou?"

"O tempo não tem parte com isso." Firme, Madoka esperou o som dos livros diminuir. "Essa é a foto da formatura de seu irmão, graduação em física."

Algo mais a perturbava. "Onde está o meu pai? Foi ele que tirou a foto?"

Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Ele estava nesse evento, mas ele não sabe dessa foto, pois ele jurou que a próxima foto da família teria a sua filha nela."

Itsuko juntou as mãos e pressionou seus lábios nelas, enquanto controlava a respiração.

"Desculpe, não há mais fotos." Madoka virou a página, revelando uma notícia recortada de alguma revista.

Em uma imagem, Itsuko reconheceu o irmão, ainda mais velho, junto com outros homens, todos usando um par de aparato estranho em suas orelhas, parecido com um aparelho para surdez. Havia também uma ilustração de um telescópio espacial.

"Seu irmão se especializou em astrofísica. A humanidade ainda tinha a Terra como o seu único lar."

Ouvindo isso, Itsuko olhou para Madoka e mal notou que a página havia sido virada. No título da notícia, algo mais surpreendente.

"Projeto Itsuko," Madoka declarou com satisfação, "o trabalho da vida de seu irmão foi uma teoria. Apenas quatro por cento do universo era visível, o resto só era possível perceber através de sua influência gravitacional sobre essa pequena parte visível. Eles eram chamados de matéria e energia escura." Ela apontou para cima.

Itsuko acompanhou, vendo o céu vazio de sua barreira.

"Muitas teorias já haviam sido criadas e a de seu irmão foi considerada ingênua, mas a cada experimento que fracassava, uma parcela maior da comunidade científica começava a defender o seu mérito. Ele defendia que não era uma questão de sensores maiores e sofisticados, mas de ponto de vista. Até aquele momento, todas as observações de pontos longínquos do universo foram feitas a partir da Terra somente." Madoka tocou a outra garota, chamando a atenção para um infográfico. "O problema é que a maioria da informação era proveniente da luz e outras ondas eletromagnéticas, que podiam ser distorcidas pela gravidade, fenômeno conhecido como lente gravitacional. Seu irmão levantou a hipótese que a matéria escura era na verdade a matéria sendo escondida por isso, pois a luz emitida por eles estava sendo desviada de forma que jamais alcançaria a Terra."

Itsuko ergueu as sobrancelhas com o tamanho conhecimento da deusa.

"É o que eu li aqui, hehe."

"Ah..."

Madoka trocou de página, mostrando uma notícia de um lançamento de foguete. "A idéia até podia ser simples, mas provar isso exigiu um grande investimento. Foram construídos dois telescópios espaciais exatamente iguais. Eles não eram tão poderosos quanto o que estava orbitando a Terra, mas eram muito mais confiáveis, pois um deles iria ser enviado para Netuno. Quando estivessem ativos, os dois satélites mapeariam o mesmo ponto do espaço profundo ao mesmo tempo."

"Para ver se eles iriam enxergar a mesma coisa?" Itsuko indagou.

"Isso mesmo. Se houvesse uma diferença grande o bastante, a teoria de seu irmão estaria provada..."

Itsuko viu a próxima página, na verdade, agora era uma tela digital. Ali estava um homem velho recebendo uma premiação.

"Foi mais do que os astrônomos esperavam, até para o seu irmão. O telescópio orbitando Netuno detectou galáxias e estrelas que não podiam ser vistas pelo telescópio orbitando a terra, mas principalmente, o telescópio de Netuno não conseguiu ver galáxias e estrelas que já haviam sido catalogadas e eram bem conhecidas naquela região mapeada. Era como se o telescópio em Netuno estivesse enxergando um novo universo, um novo céu oculto para todos os astrônomos, desde a antiguidade."

Itsuko não prestou muita atenção naquela explicação, pois sua preocupação era outra. "Quanto tempo eles levaram para fazer essa descoberta?"

"Eles levaram quinze anos para projetar e construir os dois telescópios, doze para que um deles chegasse a Netuno e quatro para que os dois satélites estivessem em uma posição sincronizada por tempo suficiente para o experimento," Madoka declarou, "seu irmão está com oitenta e quatro anos nessa imagem."

"Oitenta... e quatro..." Itsuko não sabia o que dizer nem o que sentir, era inusitado demais, algo que só neste mundo de sonhos e pesadelos poderia acontecer.

"Ele viveu para saber que o projeto seria expandido, sabendo que não estaria quando estivesse concluído. Eles construíram e enviaram telescópios para orbitar Marte, Júpiter, Saturno e Urano. Além da missão de ver o espaço por diferentes pontos de vista, juntos com os outros dois já existentes, eles poderiam simular uma lente do tamanho próximo do sistema solar. Com isso,eles puderam começar obter imagem com detalhes de planetas orbitando estrelas próximas. Em algumas delas, eles encontraram estruturas que só podiam ser artificiais."

Itsuko continuava embasbacada. "Então... não estamos sozinhos..."

Madoka sorriu. "Kyuubey é um alienígena."

Itsuko ficou boquiaberta, assentindo. "Ahhh... Isso explica muita coisa!"

"Depois dessa descoberta, Kyuubey se revelou como um representante para aqueles que agora pertenciam às estrelas, mas isso é outra história..." Madoka fechou o livro. "Sabe por que o projeto se chamava Itsuko?"

"Bem..."

"A versão oficial diz que era mais do que apenas uma homenagem para você. 'Itsu' pode significar libertação e 'ko' é criança. Portanto, os telescópios do experimento idealizado pelo seu irmão são as crianças que libertaram a humanidade da caverna escura que se encontravam no universo." A garota com pijama ergueu o dedo. "Mas eu gosto de outra versão, uma que seu irmão teria compartilhado com poucas pessoas. Quando ele havia sido curado, mas ainda estava se recuperando no hospital, ele perguntava por sua irmã. Ninguém tinha contado a ele que ela havia desaparecido, pois ainda contavam em encontrá-la antes disso. Contudo, ele insistiu até que finalmente uma enfermeira contou para ele uma história. Que sua irmã havia feito um pedido a uma estrela por ele e esta a havia levado para uma longa e distante jornada. Este projeto, pois mais boba que fosse, era também a esperança dele encontrá-la em algum lugar no cosmos."

Itsuko suspirou, com um sorriso trêmulo. "Eu estava certa, todos estavam, meu irmão é alguém muito especial. Ele não podia morrer."

"Mas você também estava errada, sobre os seus pais..."

Ela encarou Madoka, com um sorriso mais firme e lacrimejando. "No fundo eu sempre soube, sempre. É o pior tipo de erro que se pode cometer e eu faria de novo."

A deusa assentiu.

Já Itsuko virou a cara. "Isso não tem importância mais. Eu sou o mesmo que nada agora, mesmo como bruxa eu não seria uma grande ameaça para vocês. Você não precisava vir aqui e me mostrar o que aconteceu, eu acho que há muitas garotas que se interessariam mais por esse 'algo especial'."

"Mas isso não é parte especial dessa visita."

A declaração fez Itsuko lentamente olhar de volta, surpresa se não assustada.

Madoka manteve um tom casual. "Quer voltar?"

"Voltar...?" A garota balançou a cabeça, confusa.

Ela continuou, "Algum tempo terá passado, seu irmão já terá saído do hospital. Você pode dizer aos seus pais que você tinha fugido porque não conseguia lidar mais com a situação, mas você pode contar ao seu irmão sobre a história da estrela. Ele talvez comece a acreditar que magia existe, hihi."

Agora compreendendo, ela abriu a boca. "I-Isso é POSSÍVEL?!" E a tampou.

Madoka assentiu. "Em certa circunstância, sim."

"O que quer dizer? Eu não serei mais uma garota mágica?"

"Será, a vida de seu irmão foi salva." Ela juntou as mãos sem peito. "E seu desejo será respeitado."

"Ah..." Considerando outro significando para aquela 'circunstância', Itsuko apontou para árvore feita de livros atrás dela, mais especificamente para o que estava em seu interior. "Ela viria comigo?"

"Uhum! Uhum!"

Respirando pela boca, incapaz de conter sua ansiedade, Itsuko baixou a cabeça e cobriu a face com as mãos. "Não, não, não... isso é muito perigoso!"

"O que há de errado? Você não disse que você estava bem?" Madoka chegou mais perto.

Itsuko sabia disso, pois viu a luz dourada brilhar mais forte entre os seus dedos. "Isso é completamente diferente! Você quer mudar a história!"

"Eu quero garantir o futuro," a deusa afirmou, "por que acha que eu lhe contei o legado de seu desejo? Você pode não entender, mas o que acontecerá para mim pode não acontecer dessa vez."

"Mas se for a minha ausência que permitiu esse futuro, não seria essa a melhor forma de garanti-lo? Minha presença não poderia trazer um resultado muito pior?" Itsuko estremeceu. "Não estamos falando do destino do meu irmão, mas da humanidade. Por que você arriscaria?"

Madoka nada disse.

"Não, isso é errado, mesmo que isso fosse trazer felicidade a minha família. Quando fiz o meu desejo, eu pus esse fardo ao meu irmão. Eu contava com ele, agora eu sei, meus pais ficariam orgulhosos. Eu não posso, eu não posso..." Itsuko notou a luz entre seus dedos esmaecer e o silêncio. Ela descobriu a face e viu a outra de pé, na frente dela, com o seu sorriso sereno.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta e você respondeu." Madoka ofereceu o livro. "Pegue, é seu."

Ela o aceitou.

Madoka se curvou. "Obrigada por me receber e pelo seu tempo. Se tiver algum problema, lembre-se, você não está só." Ela então partiu em direção ao capim.

Itsuko não se despediu, na verdade não sabia se queria. Aquele fim tão repentino, havia algo errado ou não? Ela estendeu a mão, mas sem idéia de como proceder.

"Ah sim!" Madoka rapidamente se virou. "Eu queria lhe fazer um convite."

Tão rápido quanto Itsuko levou sua mão para ficar brincando com a sua trança. "Ahh... haha. Um convite?"

"É para um evento que estou organizando com outras garotas."

"Uma festa de pijama?"

Madoka olhou para as suas próprias roupas. "Wehihi, não... Seria algo mais como uma feira. Vai ter exposição de arte, música, show de talentos e o que mais as garotas estão fazendo com tempo delas aqui."

Itsuko abaixou o olhar. "Bem, no meu caso..."

"Não precisa de nada! Vai ser divertido! Nós só precisamos definir aonde vai ser, enquanto isso avise quem puder."

"Eu farei isso." Itsuko olhou de volta e sorriu.

Madoka de uma piscadela e adentrou-se no capim.

Itsuko continuou sorrindo até que se deu conta que não havia se despedido. Ela se levantou e caminhou um pouco, até se lembrou da telepatia, mas o momento se perdeu e não parecia mais ser apropriado.

Parada no meio de seu mundo, ela refletiu sobre a sua visitante e a oferta especial.

_Eu acho que a minha resposta não importava para ela._

Ela olhou para capa do livro em suas mãos e sentiu as marcas secas de dedo nela.

_Quem é o protagonista dessa história?_

Ela olhou para o céu ou, mais correto, ele a atraiu, pois havia luzes. Um oceano de constelações que mesmerizavam e faziam lhe esquecer do chão aos seus pés.

Ela abraçou o livro.

_Você fez bem._

**Author's Note:**

> Nenhum livro foi ferido durante a criação dessa fic.
> 
> Obrigado pela sua leitura, essa obra é fruto de uma idéia não tão amadurecida quanto aos dos meus textos anteriores e precisei dedicar mais tempo para trazer um resultado à altura. Espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Agora eu também quero lhe avisar que um grande evento se aproxima. Todos estão convidados para o aniversário da Mami em 'Reunião', não perca!


End file.
